Packages which are constructed to contain different types of product components in respective separate packaging volumes provide the possibility of supplying, as a final product from the package, a product mix comprising components which, as a result of their nature, do not tolerate being mixed in a common packaging volume and being stored there for long periods.
A type of packaging for this basic purpose is the blister packaging type, where the product components are packaged in separate packaging units on a supporting underlay, normally a sheet of cardboard material. For obtaining the final product mix, the units are individually removed from the sheet and the mixing is effected by separate emptying and mixing of products from individual units.
Another type of packaging for the application in question is the double-tube or multi-tube as disclosed in published PCT application WO 94/19251. In this packaging construction, tubes provided with breast-portions are held together by a common end-piece, and emptying openings for the individual tubes are passed through the end piece. The tube contents in the individual tubes is pressed out in the traditional manner through the openings and is mixed to the intended final product mixture.
A dual-compartment tube, for example according to DE-A-19522169, with a flexible intermediate wall, represents a further type of packaging tube for said purpose, namely the provision of a packaging construction which allows containing of different product components and common emptying of these.
This tube, which is provided with an intermediate wall, and which in practice has shown itself to be the most suitable from the point of view of production, has an intermediate wall fixedly attached to two diametrically opposed fixing locations on the inside of the tube body and has a surplus of material as measured between the fixing locations.
The tube is intended to be filled in a conventional way from the end of the tube which is opposite to the tube breast. However it has shown itself to be the case that the surplus material of the intermediate wall gives very highly-varying accessibility for the filling nozzles due to the tendency of the material of the intermediate wall to form itself with greatly varying curvature at the filling ends and thereby the openings for the filling nozzles will vary in a manner which is undefined in advance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,520 there is disclosed another type of dual-compartment tube, the intermediate wall of which (FIGS. 1 and 2) is arranged as a bellows divider for permitting various amounts of material to be deposited in the two compartments formed by the divider.
This tube might have a filling opening which is not as undefined as the one in DE-A-19522169 but the tube as such is not of the type which would be easily processable in traditional filling machines